Freaky Universe
by twilightfanjm
Summary: After a freak earthquake the cast of the Twilight saga switches places with their fictional counterparts in the Twilight saga. While stuck in each other's universes the cast and the characters slowly began to morph into their counterparts and they all find out that they only have a month to switch back before they are permanently changed forever.
1. Earthquake

**Chapter 1: Earthquake  
Kristen's POV**

I stood their pausing for the cameras one more time with Rob's arm around. We had to keep up the facade that we had gotten back together. The truth is that Robert has been rather distant with me since he found out that I cheated on him back in July. The studio forced us to pretend to be back together to promote Breaking Dawn Part II, which comes out in just a few weeks.  
I wish it were real, I miss Rob so much it hurts. I'm such an idiot for ever kissing Rupert Sanders. That kiss meant nothing, but how can I get Robert to understand that, to trust me again. His distance has been what hurts me most, more than the hateful blogs, and the hateful comments on Facebook and Twitter, it hurt more than what the entire public was saying about me.  
As soon as the photos were done and Robert left without saying another word to me.  
He just left me standing there all alone. I deserve this though, I'm the one who hurt him.  
I said goodbye to the rest of the cast and left.  
Suddenly everything started shaking. This is LA so earthquakes are pretty common here, but this one was big, possibly the big one the experts have been talking about years. Things were falling everywhere.  
Something hit me from behind and before I could comprehend what it was I lost all concioisness.

**Bella's POV**  
I have the perfect life now. I'm happily married to a wonderful husband, and we have a beautiful daughter together, my beautiful Renesmee.  
We were all out hunting when suddenly everything started shaking.  
"Renesmee!" I called out.  
"Momma! She ran to me looking very frightened.  
Something hit me from behind and I started to lose consciousness. What? Vampires don't pass out. But, I soon blacked out.  
**Please Review**

**The Next chapter will be longer, please let me know if you like it.**


	2. What happened?

**Chapter 2: What Happened?  
Kristen's POV**  
When I finally woke up I was surrounded by grass. I got up slowly still in a daze, not quite understanding where I was or what happened.  
The memories of the earthquake came to my mind and I wondered if everyone else was okay.  
I was walking around when I accidentally stepped on something, or someone.  
"Ouch!"  
"Mackenzie" I said when I saw who I stepped on.  
"Kristen, what happened? Last thing I remember was a horrible earthquake. Where are we?" she asked sounding very frightened.  
"I don't know" I said.  
She seemed to get more hysterical when I said that.  
"It's okay, calm down. Lets see if anyone else is here" I said as I hugged her.  
"Kristen? Mackenzie? You two are here also?" asked Elizabeth and Peter said as they appeared out of the bushes.  
"Yes, where is here exactly?" I asked.  
"We don't know. We are just as confused as you are" Peter said.  
We all kept walking when we saw Taylor and Booboo.  
"How many of us are here?" I asked.  
"Whoa, are we all here? Wherever here is" asked Taylor  
"I guess so" Kellan said as he appeared. "Robert, Ashley, Nikki, Jackson, and Dakota are all behind me" he continued as they all appeared.  
"So it's just everyone that went to the premiere then?" I asked.  
"It seems that way" Peter said.  
"What are we going to do?" Robert asked looking at everyone but me.  
"We find out where we are" Peter said.  
We walked for what seemed like a long time when we came across a sign that said Welcome To Forks.  
"What the hell!" I shrieked.  
"Kristen, watch the language around Mackenzie" Esme said.  
"You are lucky I don't have my swear jar anymore" Mackenzie said as she snickered.  
"Look at the sign" I said.  
"Forks, that's weird" Nikki said.  
"Bella?" said a very shocked voice.  
I turned around and saw Billy Burke. But, why was he calling me Bella.  
"Billy, your here too. Why are you calling me Bella?" I asked. He just looked very confused and concerned.  
"My name is Charlie not Billy, and you are my daughter" he said.  
"I'm not Bella, I'm Kristen"  
"But, you look just like Bella, and the Cullens are right behind you" he said.  
"We should keep going" I said and we all rushed out of there.  
"Oh my" said Mackenzie.  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
"Look at this mansion in the middle of the forest" she said.  
"It looks just like the one in the movies" Ashley said.  
"We should go inside" Dakota said.  
"I agree, we need to figure this out" Peter said  
"We went inside and we were shocked that it was an exact replica of the Cullen household.  
"What do you know about Parallel universes?" asked Peter.  
"A parallel universe is basically an alternate reality" I said.  
"There is also a myth that we all have a double in each universe" Robert added.  
"Exactly, if my suspicion is correct than we are in a parallel universe, the twilight universe" Peter said.  
We were all dumbfounded, we had no idea what to say.  
"How's that possible, how can a book be real in this universe?" I asked.  
"I don't know" Peter said.  
"How are we going to prove your theory?" asked Taylor  
"We go to the Quileutes, we find out if they can turn into wolves" Peter said.  
"Can we do it tomorrow?" asked Mackenzie who looked very tired.  
"Yes" Peter said.

**Bella's POV**  
I woke up on concrete pavement. "Bella, thank god you are okay" I looked up and saw Edward.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"No one knows" he said  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"It appears that we are in LA" he said.  
"What? How did we get here?" I asked.  
"Carlisle thinks that the earthquake somehow sent us to a parallel universe" he said.  
"Where's Nessie?" I asked.  
"She's fine, she's with everyone" he said.  
He took me to where everyone was.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"We don't know for sure, but it seems like we are stuck in some sort of alternate reality.  
"How will we know for sure?" Edward asked.  
"We see how people respond to us. Most people naturally keep their distance, but if vampires don't exist here, then they may react different.  
We walked around for a while not meeting any humans.  
"What now?" I asked.  
"Look at the house over there. Lets see if anyone is home, maybe they can give us a reaction.  
We knocked and a girl about sixteen years old appeared at the door. When she saw us she just stared at us with a shocked expression.  
"Kristen? Robert?" she asked looking at Edward and I.  
"I'm not Kristen, and he's not Robert. Are names are Bella and Edward" I said.  
She just started laughing. "I get it, this is a promotion stunt for Breaking Dawn Part II, you have to stay in character.  
"I don't know what you are talking about" Edward said.  
"Do you want to come in and stay the night? I know my sister and I would love to have you" she said to all of us.  
"We'd love too, but what about your parents?" Esme asked.  
"They died, my sister and I just live here on our own now" she said.  
"By the way I'm Izzy" she said.  
"Izzy?" I asked.  
"Short for Isabella" she said as I smiled at her name.  
Another girl appeared.  
"Oh my god!" she squealed.  
"Kristen!Robert! Entire twilight cast!" she started hyperventilating.  
"Relax, breathe Nicole" she said.  
"This is my little sister Nicole" Izzy said.  
"Nice to meet you both" Carlisle said.  
"We don't have much room..."Izzy started but I interrupted "as long as Nessie can sleep in a bed we will manage" I said.  
"Of course, but she will have to sleep in my bed with me. Mine has more space than Nicole's. If that's okay with you"  
I looked at Edward to see if it was okay with and he just nodded yes.  
"That's fine" I said.  
Izzy just smiled.  
**Please Review**


	3. Myths and Shopping

**Chapter 3: Myths and Shopping**

**Bella's POV**

We followed both Izzy and Nicole into the house. Izzy was right she said they didn't have much room.

"Do you have internet here? We need to do some research" I said. Maybe we could find out about our situation. "Yes, you could borrow my laptop" Izzy said. "Thanks" I said.

"What were those girls thinking Edward?" I asked once they and Nessie were out of earshot. "They really think that we are just acting. I don't understand it" he said. "There must be actors that look just like us in this world" he answered. "I don't get it" I answered. "It's a parallel universe. Who knows how they work" Carlisle said. "Do you see anything Alice?" I asked. "No, ever since we got here I haven't been able to see anything at all" she said.

"Why don't you google the names of those actors/actresses they were calling us" Edward said. So I put in Kristen Stewart. "She looks just like me" I said when a picture of her came up. Everyone else was shocked to. "It says She's famous for a movie series called the Twilight saga" I said. I decided to google Twilight next. There was so many hits. When I clicked on one link all of our photos came up. "Look at this" I said to everyone.

"Oh my" Edward said. "How does this world know so much about us?" Emmett asked. It says that a writer named Stephenie Meyer came up with the story and wrote the series. Which were turned into movies. "Is it possible to switch places with people who look like us in another universe?" I asked. "We should look through some legends" Edward said.

I googled parallel universe and numerous results came up. Most of them were just things you'd see out of a science fiction novel. Then I came across one that got my interest.

"Everyone, I think I found something" I said. They all rushed to my side instantly.

The article was called The Parallel Impact. It states that alternate realities do exist. In each universe people exist only their realities are slightly different than that of others. There are a select few of people who have "doubles" in each universe. Parallel universes exist very far apart for each other and it is unlikely that they will ever come close to each other. There are even rarer instances when two universes will crash into each other. This causes a huge earthquake in both worlds that causes a person to switch with his or her double. It takes a month for the universes to separate again and the longer we stay the more we will begin to change into our doubles. If we haven't gotten back to our own world by the end of the month, then we will be stuck here forever.

"We need to go to the library. Maybe we will find more information there" Edward said. "Okay, I'll leave the girls a note though. It's early morning and I think they'll be up anytime" I said. "Okay love" he said.

**Izzy's POV **

I woke up as the sun shined brightly through my window. That had to be the strangest dream I ever had. There's no way the twilight cast could have stayed the night here. That's what I thought until I bumped into something; well someone. It was Mackenzie Foy. She was already awake. "Good morning Mackenzie" I said. She frowned "It's Renesmee. Not Mackenzie" she said. I forgot they were all staying in character. "Can I just call you Nessie? It's so much easier" I said. "Okay" she said.

Then I saw a note and a credit card from the cast on my nightstand. It said that they would be gone all day. They wanted us to keep Nessie entertained. The note even said to buy her whatever she wants with this credit card, we won't need an ID to use it.

"What do you want for breakfast kid?" I asked. Her face lit up when I asked. "O-" she said. I choked on my water as she said that. I was in stitches from laughing so much. "Sorry kid, we don't have any blood" I said. "What about eggs?" she asked. "We just finished the eggs yesterday" I said. "What about pancakes?" I asked. She looked confused "what's a pancake?" she asked. Oh my god! This kid has never heard of a pancake. I threw a pillow at Nicole to get her attention. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded. "Nessie has never heard of a pancake" I said. Her face dropped to the floor "Then you've never lived girl!" she said. "I'm thinking IHOP for breakfast now. She really needs a learning experience" I said. "I agree" Nicole said. For some reason Nessie didn't look to thrilled. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't think I'll like it" she said. "How do you know you don't like it if you never tried it?" I asked. She hesitated "Well.. " she said. "Just try them. Just this once" I said. "Okay" she said.

So we got in the car and left. When we went into the restaurant everyone noticed that we had a celebrity guest with us. "Mackenzie Foy!" everyone was screaming. Several people took pictures of her with their phones. Some came up and asked for her autograph. The poor girl looked scared. I don't get it. Shouldn't she be used to this?

The waitress was a unusually jittery when she served our meals.

Nicole and I know her personally and she is never this happy in the morning, but she is a massive twilight nerd like us.

Nessie was just picking at her food but once she was brave enough to bite the pancake she actually enjoyed it. "That was delicious" she said. "Told you, you just need to give things a try" I said.

"Can we go to the mall? I've never been there" she said. This kid was seriously lacking in culture. "Then we need to get you to a mall right away" I said.

We had the same experience there we had at the restaurant. Everyone was stalking us and taking pictures of her. I wouldn't be surprised if our faces were plastered all over the internet by now. Again little Nessie/Mackenzie looked uneasy.

They followed us everywhere. They even git pictures of what we bought for. It was seriously getting annoying.

They even followed us into the Carl's Jr we stopped at for lunch. Nessie didn't want to try any burger at first, but eventually we were able to convince her. "I'm a believer in human food now. Maybe it's not so bad" she said. Nicole and I literally started choking on our food. She was really good at staying in character. "Where should we go next Mack... I mean Nessie" I asked. "The pet store" she said. "Okay, pet store it is" I said. When we got over there she ran over to the puppies immediately. After awhile she picked up a golden retriever. She was as to interact with him for awhile. The puppy loved to lick her face. "I want him"'she said. I wondered if her parents would be okay with this, but the note did say get her whatever she wanted. So we left with a puppy and a few supplies.

We went home after that. Nessie kept playing with the puppy which she named Buddedball after she watched Air Buddies.

"Can we order pizza for dinner?" Nessie asked. "You want pizza?" I asked. "Yeah, I want to try pizza" she said. "Of course" I said. She really was a likable kid.

Everyone else got home as we were eating. The looks on their faces when they saw Ness eating pizza were priceless. "Nessie is eating pizza?" Robert/Edward asked. "Yes, it was her idea" I said. He looked even more baffled when I said that. "She likes food now"'I said. "Wow" he said.

Then the new puppy ran in the kitchen straight to Nessie. "I didn't know you had a dog" he said. "Oh, that's Nessie's new puppy" I said. "What?!" he shouted. "The note you guys left said to get her whatever she wanted. Look" I said as I handed him the note.

"Bella!" he yelled. "What is it Edward?" she asked when a minute later. "Thanks to the way you worded this note our daughter is now the proud owner of a puppy" he said. "Uh oh" she said. "Can I please keep him! Please!" Ness begged. "We can't take the dog away Edward. That would be cruel" she said. I should have put exceptions in that note though" she added.

We turned on the news afterwards and right away the headline caught my attention.

**BREAKING NEWS **

**Twilight Cast Missing**

"In what has been called the most mysterious disappearances in history, it appears that twilight cast members have simply vanished throughout the world" the reporter said.

"Elizabeth Reaser, Peter Facinelli, Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Ashley Greene, Nikki Reed, Kellan Lutz, Jackson Rathborne, Taylor Lautner, Dakota Fanning,Booboo Stewart, and Mackenzie Foy were at the LA premiere of Breaking Dawn Part II when they vanished" she said.

"They weren't the only ones either. MyAnna Burning, Casey LaBow, Christian Carmargo, Mia Maestro, and Lee Pace were in New York promoting the movie when they disappeared" she said.

"It doesn't stop there though. Michael Sheen, Jamie Campbell, and Cameron bright were promoting the movie in London, England when they went missing" she said.

The twilight world is in a state of panic is they wonder what happened to their beloved portrayers of their favorite Cullens, Denalis, and Volturi" she said.

"On another strange note. It appears that in London, England over 100 bodies have been found completely drained of blood... " I shut it off not wanting to hear that.

This is all way to strange

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I promise that I have not given up on it, I just had writer's block. It's all cured now. **

**Anyways, Please Review**


End file.
